


Nùe

by MimiTheBubble



Series: Drabble della Cittadella [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clouds, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Le singole goccioline risultano quasi invisibili all’occhio umano.Tantissime goccioline strette una vicina all’altra risultano invece nel loro insieme visibili, e danno vita alle forme morbide e sfuggenti e quando la loro concentrazione raggiunge qualche migliaia di unità per litro d’aria, la luce visibile viene invece diffusa e in parte riflessa.
Series: Drabble della Cittadella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184033





	Nùe

**Author's Note:**

> La Drabble partecipa alla [ IG Drabble Challenge ](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=62007739) indetta da [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net)
> 
>  **Genere:** Libro per Bambini  
>  **Prompt:** Nuvola

Dall’orizzonte s'alza e s’ingobba  
In un mutare di forme e colori.  
nel suo vagare danza superba,  
portando con sé tutti i timori.  
Quando la vedi prepari l’ombrello  
o corri al riparo verso il cancello.  
Spesso la osservi sdraiato nell’erba  
o dalla finestra pregusti i suoi odori.  
Se guardi il cielo la vista disturba,  
ma normalmente la guardi e la ignori.  
Se ancora ti chiedi che cosa sono,  
ad osservar di certo non sei buono:  
alza lo sguardo e stai ad ammirare,  
nuvole bianche leggere viaggiare.


End file.
